


Before a Grubflix Date

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [14]
Category: Hiveswap
Genre: Canon Trans Character, Dialogue, Drabble, Fluff, Hiveswap: Friendsim, M/M, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 02:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17417147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: It’s date night.





	Before a Grubflix Date

**Author's Note:**

> This was made BEFORE I played the Lanque route.

”Lanque, babe, hurry up. I have to use load gaper.”

 

Mallek groaned as his matesprite stood in front of the mirror, carefully putting some eyeshadow on, along with some black lipstick. His fang game was on point. He wore only a white binder, jade grubscars visible.

 

“One sec Mallek.”

 

Lanque put the makeup down, and turned around, opening the door. Mallek just looked confused.

 

“Lanque? Why are you doing your makeup when we’re literally about to have a Grubflix date here at my hive?”

 

He shrugged.

 

“Why not? I like makeup. I promise I won’t make a mess again, this time, it’s sealed.”

 

“Neat. Wanna borrow a hoodie or are you just gonna chill out in your binder?”

 

“Probably hoodie. I’ve had the binder on for a couple of hours so it’s time for a break, and your hoodies are baggy so, yes please.”

 

Mallek nodded.

 

“Okay, take whatever you want from my respiteblock, and remember to do the exercises as you take of the binder, will you?”

 

“Of course, I pity you so much Mallek. You’re so caring.”

 

“The feeling is mutual, but can you please get out of here? Load gaper, now.”

 

“Oh right. By the way, we’re watching Troll Game of Thrones. Deal with it.”

 

“How? That’s not even on Grubflix, it’s on Troll HBO!”


End file.
